The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a card connector having a modular expandable card ejection device assembled to either side thereof.
As electronic technology advances, electrical devices are becoming increasingly smaller, while the functional performance of the devices greatly improves. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,827,075; 5,846,096 and Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 84210015, 84217977, 86204066 disclose several such connectors. A conventional card connector comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of conductive contacts received in the housing and a non-expandable ejection device assembled to one side of the housing. However, since a push bar of the ejection device is slender and does not have any protection, the push bar can be easily damaged. Furthermore, the card ejection device is not convenient to use due to its non-expandable nature. To overcome the disadvantages, an expandable ejection device is proposed to be attached to a side of the conventional card connector. This ejection device has a hollow main body which can protect the slender push bar slidably received therein. However, due to the structural limitation, the conventional expandable ejection device can only be attached to a specified side of two of the connector. Hence, an improved electrical card connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.